


No smoke without a fire

by Eiryx (SilentRabidWriter)



Category: Original Work
Genre: (for one of the ships), College, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Supernatural Beings, Twincest, characters with issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRabidWriter/pseuds/Eiryx
Summary: This is just a dump for fics about own characters. A bunch of supernatural beings live in the human world and go to a college in Wales because they have no better way to spend their time. All the main ships are gay, that's just how it is. All chapters are one-shots set in the same universe but in no particular chronological order, the ratings change for each chapter.





	1. Petting the dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gasmask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/gifts).



> I'd be surprised if anyone reads this, but: Styx, Deyan and Dorian are my characters, Eira, Meredith and Zhenya belong to [gasmask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask). We took a lot of liberties with the interpretation of mythical creatures.
> 
> Eira and Meredith are siblings, so are Zhenya and Deyan.
> 
> If by an unexpected turn of events more people are interested in this, I'll elaborate more, but for now, this will do.

“Pleeeease.” He dragged the vowels out the exact way he knew it would annoy his boyfriend more than anything. “Just once!” It was something that had been bugging him for a while now. Eira shot him an exasperated look. “Will you shut up about it then?” Eagerly he noded, already quieting down and staring at the older with expectant eyes. Mumbling about going too soft, Eira finally gave in. His body started to morph, hands became claws, cloths became fur and in a second a giant dog stood before him. 

It was proof of his own abnormality that the terror rolling off of the beast had no effect on him, instead, he approached the demon-hound without any care in the world. Black fur covered its whole body, and it looked just as fluffy as Eiras hair normally did. So naturally crouched down to sit beside the creature and reached for its fur.

It felt nice, impossibly smooth and just as soft as it looked. Absentmindedly he continued stroking the soft black fur until a growl let him halt in his movement. “What are you doing?”, the voice sounded deep, rougher than he was used to, but it was undeniably Eira’s voice coming from the giant dog. The dog he just turned into. “….Whoops..” He tried for a sheepish smile, his hand still resting on the gwyllgi’s flank fingers casually stroking the fur underneath his fingertips. “I..didn’t realize?” While it was the truth it didn’t stop him now, at least until he heard another, decidedly more menacing growl. “Don’t ever pet me.” Styx felt himself shiver, his mortal disguise recoiling in fear. “Well…” He tried to drag it out, only reluctantly pulling back his hand, even though all he wanted was to cuddle the dog now. “It was more of a casual caress and..-“ He didn’t get to finish the sentence as Eira morphed back, the dog becoming human again- a very naked human. At the back of his head, Styx realized that it must have him on purpose, Eiras control over is shadowy clothes was impeccable. But right now, he was too busy staring. Still crouched on the floor, he was at eye-level with Eira’s very very naked crotch.

His face burned as he couldn’t fight the blush spreading across his skin as he tried not so openly stare.


	2. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Styx just has an overall bad day, but things are not as bad as they seem.
> 
> More of the same ship- some hurt/comfort-y fluff. Set somewhere before an actual relationship takes place.

The rain wouldn’t stop pouring outside. Heavy drops slid down the window, only adding to the general unpleasantness of the grey day. It was getting dark already, the grey slowly fading into black.   
With a soft sigh, Styx wrapped his hands around the almost empty cup in his hands, as if it was still as warm as in the beginning. When the rain had started to fall, he found shelter from the weather inside this little café. It became crowded soon after, but as the rain continued on and the hours ticked by, people started leaving. Braving the elements to get to their own home, a warm meal and maybe a warm heart. By now the café was empty, he was the last customer still lingering around and by the look of the barista, it was time for him to leave, too.  
Smiling wistfully he placed his empty cup on the counter, before going outside. As soon as he stepped outside, the cold wind slid under his shirt, making him shiver. For now, he stayed under the porch, refusing to get wet just yet. Having never been in this part of the city the walk home wouldn’t be a short one. As for his home…

Maybe it was time to get a real place. Of course, then he would have to deal with his mother calling him strange, too weak, too human again. But he’d get the comfort of a real bed, and a shelter from bad weather, without bothering someone else. Until now, Eira had always opened the door for him, but today, his friend was probably already asleep and against all odds, Styx had still some manners left. 

Besides something about the grey clouded sky reminded him of far darker days, weighing down on his usual cheery demeanour. It was a side of him he wasn’t ready to show the gloomy gwyllgi that somehow had come to be his friend. On days like this, he didn’t even like himself very much.  
A rustling sound startled him out of his thoughts, as the barista finally locked up the coffee shop. Without the warm lights inside it suddenly seemed a lot less inviting. Instead of leaving right away, she lingered by the door, hesitant to leave despite the umbrella in her hand. “Do you need a ride home?” she offered eventually, thinly veiled sympathy in her eyes. Sudden resentment welled up in his chest. “No, no it’s fine.” It wasn’t her fault, that humanity was always so predictable, so easily drawn to the warm glow around him. He forced a smile on his lips, for once it felt as fake as it was. “I’m waiting for a friend.” An easy lie. He’d always been waiting for a friend.

She still didn’t look convinced, but with another pitying look, she took her leave. Styx exhaled the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It was easy to forget that something destructive was hidden under his lighthearted exterior, the façade was waning today.   
Bracing himself he finally stepped out, almost wincing as the heavy raindrops quickly started to soak through his clothes. It was going to be a long night.  
After just a few steps he was completely drenched. Maybe he just should have stayed there. Maybe he should go back…  
By now it was completely dark, for a human it would be almost impossible to see. But his sight wasn’t impaired by the dark, so he could get a glimpse of a person through the thick veil of rain. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one, crazy enough to roam the streets in this rain. Maybe the other person didn’t have an option either.  
As he was approaching the stranger, he started to look familiar, a mob of ruffled black hair, perpetually disgruntled expression. Stopping dead in his tracks Styx couldn’t help but stare at the stranger, he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Why, why on earth would Eira leave his cosy home on a night like this? Why …except..

Before he knew it, he was running, sprinting the few meters separating them, before crashing into his friend, clinging to his neck. Even if the gwyllgi’s body temperature was below his own, he shamelessly pressed closer to leech of the warmth.  
“…You’re ruining my clothes.” Even the unfriendly tone couldn’t fool him. Whatever Eira said, he came out to get him in the pouring rain and that meant more to him, then he would care to admit. Reluctantly he detangled himself, at last noticing the umbrella. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t even bother to fake any guilt. It seemed like too much effort, with the smile tugging at his lips. “Tch…Come on. Or I’ll leave you.” Not having to be told twice, Styx started to walk. Even though his clothes still clung uncomfortably to his body and the umbrella didn’t manage to shield them completely from the shower, he didn’t feel as cold anymore. Subconsciously inching closer, until he could feel Eira’s warmth again until their hands brushed as they made their way back home.

Their fingers brushed again, and this time Styx reached out, tangling their fingers just a little bit. When Eira didn’t pull away, he found himself smiling again, a real smile now, something small and vulnerable. This was bad, he realized that. It didn’t fit him or his kind, and it didn’t fit Eira either. Still, he didn’t want to let go.


	3. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly rough night, Deyan ponders his relationship with his twin.
> 
> Introducing another ship. If you have a problem with twincest, you probably just skip this chapter. There are also mentions of very rough sex, and some hinted consent issues.

When he woke up, the sun was already bright in the sky- no trace of the storm that raged the night before left. Carefully Deyan sat up, not yet wanting to disturb the person sleeping next to him. His whole body was aching, they certainly didn’t play nice yesterday. 

It helped though. Today, he felt a lot clearer, less angry and less lost. Before Zhenya, there hadn’t been a person who had that much influence on him. It left him scared- but mostly grateful.  
With an almost fond smile, he turned to look at his sleeping brother, only to realize just how rough he’d been the night. Bite-marks were scattered across the pale skin, and Deyan could see his own handprint around Zhenya’s neck. Most of his brother’s body was still covered in the blanket he stole during the night, but Deyan suspected that he left even more traces there.

Most demons didn’t do gently, and Deyan certainly hadn’t cared before. But his brother was something else, whether he wanted to admit it or not and he- he felt bad about it. Of course, Zhenya chose that moment, to wake up and Deyan froze on the spot.  
He wasn’t good at apologies, and he wasn’t sure how bad he had fucked up. Just as when he tried to leave the bed, to escape only for a little while until he knew what to do- Zhenya rolled over, wrapped his arms around him and buried his face against his shoulder.

For a second, Deyan stopped breathing. He wasn’t good at this shit, he really wasn’t. “You owe me breakfast in bed.” The grumpy murmur sounded way more awake than it should and suddenly Deyan suspected that his twin had been awake for a while already.

“I don’t think I can move today.” The apology got stuck in his throat, when he finally realized, that Zhenya didn’t sound angry. Carefully he wrapped his arms around his brother and allowed himself to breathe; he could feel how relaxed the older was against him. 

He didn’t fuck up after all. Warmth swelled in his chest, like a particularly nasty disease and he hid his smile against the mess that was Zhenya’s morning hair. They could just spend the day in bed.


	4. Shovel talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some outside perspective on Eira's and Styx's budding relationship. Nerys started as an NPC, but now she has a personality and opinions.   
> If it's not obvious by now. Styx has issues.

The days had started off so well. She should have known something was off, when Aislin had texted her between the lessons. When they met up for lunch, she already sensed her friend’s ‘heart-break’. It wasn’t anything serious, for the dryad it never was, but Nerys was careful not to mention that. “Who is it this time?”, she asked gently, leading her friend outside. “I was thinking about asking him for a date, you know? I had it all planned out..but then he was snogging that elf-bitch in a corridor.” “Who, sweetie?” “Eira!” That stopped Nerys in her tracks. Aislin’s crush was not news to her, ever since she had told her friend, that her brother was married to a gwyllgi she somehow had decided that the differences would also work out for her. She had let her friend live that fantasy, Eira was as unavailable as they come. Honestly, she had thought it would take him centuries to find someone. So, that was a bit of a surprise. “..Who was he with again?” It couldn’t hurt to clarify. Aislin gave her an annoyed look, obviously not happy with her dismissal of the actual problem. “The elf..will-o-wisp? Blond hair, shitty attitude?” That description set off all of her alarm bells, that elf.

„I can’t believe I’m doing this.“ With an exasperated huff she pressed her back into the arms of her surprised friend before stomping off. If Nerys didn’t intervene now, her sister-in-law would end up suffering with her insufferable younger brother and worse- her dear brother would never forgive her. It didn’t take long to find the will-o-wisp. He was always surrounded by people. Sloppy to have this little control, but hey- who was she to judge how his aura worked. The small group parted easily for her, humans really. It brought a rare self-satisfied smile to her lips to see his playful mask drop like the façade it was. “What do I owe the pleasure?” his voice was laced with honey, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Normally something like that would deter her, she hated being involved in any fight, and this sure looked like it was going to be one. 

But the thing about unicorns people tend to forget? They stood their ground. “Oh, I have something I want to talk to you about.” For once her smile was just as fake as his. “Alone”, Nerys added with a glance towards the one girl, who was leaning a bit to close towards Styx, apparently hoping it would get her somewhere. “Family business, really.”   
“Of course, do you want to take a walk together?” It shouldn’t surprise her how easily he dropped his friends, walking up to her without an excuse or a goodbye, but it still did. She gave a curt nod and they walked off in the same direction they came from. Only when they were away from prying ears, he started to talk again. “So..family?” It was a codeword between them, all supernatural beings where family between humans. It just hit closer to home this time. 

Nerys gave him a wry smile. “More than you think.” That got his attention, she could see it in his eyes, even if he tried to hide it. Really, it was beyond her how people still thought they could hide their emotions from unicorns. She hesitated a moment, thinking of a good way to phrase it, before giving up on it all together. “You and Eira?” Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him stiffen, his smile looked more unnatural than ever. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He didn’t even bother giving her a good lie. Still, she couldn’t pick up the underlining emotions yet. “My friend saw you making out- don’t bother denying it.”

Apparently, she overdid it- he stopped dead in his tracks. Nerys supposed it was good, that they made it into a barely used part of the university now. No one would see anything strange. “What do you want?” He had finally dropped the sweetness, well at least she didn’t have to deal with that anymore. Defensiveness wasn’t something she expected, but she could work with this. “Did he tell you anything about his family yet?” Nerys gave him a sweet simpering smile. At least he wasn’t stupid, he didn’t try to interrupt her instead watching her with narrowed, almost glowing eyes. Bad control, just as she thought. “His parents have been together for centuries.” “Get on with it.” Someone was getting impatient. Just to push him a little bit more she gave him an unimpressed stare. How Eira could tolerate someone with that attitude was beyond her.

“Gwyllgis don’t do relationships. They do marriage, the whole happily-ever-after. They are not flings” she said bluntly. It was probably not too late to stop this trainwreck now. “I don’t like Eira, but he is family-“ She stopped there, it was obvious that Styx had stopped listening to her. It would be annoying if she couldn’t sense how lost he was with that piece of information. With a small sigh, she reached out, it was an instinct to soothe the distressed. Startled, he jerked back. Not used to being touched, huh? She filed that piece of information away, in case he really did end up breaking Eira’s dark and dried up heart. Styx swallowed, turned away and ran a hand through his hair. “You want to tell me, that...I should stop if I’m not ready for anything serious`”, he asked, not meeting her eyes. Again, she was surprised. The small flicker of hope was almost painful for her to sense, he was serious. Well, you learn something new every day.

“Yes”, she agreed gentler than before. “Consider yourself warned.” His emotions were raw and open now, and Nerys felt like she was intruding now. “Let’s head back. He’s probably already looking for you.”


	5. fumbling hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Twincest, and public indecency.

He knew that look well enough by now. Zhenya was jealous- again. But hey, it wasn’t his fault that his brother didn’t like dancing that much. For all that grace he displayed while learning their abilities, he lacked it on the dance floor.

It was almost a pity, but the air already prickled with static so Deyan didn’t push it. It was a careful balance, for now, he wasn’t ready to be caged entirely but he didn’t stray too much either. For now it worked.

Someone behind him pushed closer, a nameless face in the crowd and instead of pressing back- something he might have done a few months earlier- he used that force so stumble into his brother’s arms. It was telling that Zhenya caught him reflexively. Without wasting a breath, he pressed closer his hunched body allowing him to bury his face in his brother’s neck, shamelessly breathing in his scent. He felt the older stiffen beneath him. The grin slowly spreading on his hidden face displayed his fangs. 

Slowly he started pressing lazy kisses into the heated skin, he didn’t care about being in public, about decency- he never had. But his dearest Zhenya did, he could hear the wheels turning in his head. Nobody paid them any attention- yet. If Zhenya caused a scene, people would start looking a bit closer. A sharp nip had him rewarded with a stifled gasp.


End file.
